The porcelain doll Sasori
by VioletaBlak
Summary: La hermana perdida de los Uchiha's hace de las suyas junto con Sasori...Conjunto de pequeños One-Shots para mi amiga,ChocolateSunshine500...Para ti mi amiga del alma...
1. Dorito Vs Pinocho

**Los personajes aquí presentados no son míos Sasori es de M.K. y _Midori _es de _ChocolateSunshine500_.**

**Hola a todas espero que estén bien.**

**Ahora vengo con estos pequeños one-shots que son dedicados a mi amiga del alma ChocolateSunshine500,para que despues no digas que yo no te ago un regalo,bueno disfruten y un beso a todas.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.(^.^)/**

**Sasori:15**

**Midori:8**

* * *

><p>Una Uchiha miraba intensa mente a un pelirojo,entrecerrando los ojos.<p>

El la miraba de igual manera.

Se enseñaban hasta los dientes gruñendo.

Ella estaba sentada en sus piernas mirando su cara con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Da-me-la-gruño entre dientes la Uchiha.

El pelirojo sonrió arrogante.

-Cogela-le contesto con arrogancia-oh solo intentalo.

La Uchiha menor volvió a gruñir.

Se puso de rodillas intentando coger lo que el pelirojo sostenía para arriba en su mano derecha.

La causa de por que se peliaban.

Intentó coger el contenido de la mano,pero no lo logro,cayendo en cima de el pelirojo,otra vez.

El solo sonreía de lado,conteniendo la risa.

-Rindete-le dijo divertido a la chica de cabellos negros.

-Jamas!-dijo ella con un gruñido.

-Como quieras-y puso mas alta su mano.

Midori,la chica Uchiha,brinco en vano,cayendo nuevamente en las faldas del pelirojo.

"esto es inútil",pensó la chica,"A menos que..."

Sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros.

Miró nuevamente al pelirojo.

Y vio que el chico la miraba divertido.

Perfecto,la estaba mirando.

-Sasori-kun-dijo ella con la voz aguada.A punto de ''llorar''.A el mencionado se le borró la sonrisa.

-Si?-pregunto un poco receloso.

Mirando las orbes negras que estaban cristalinas.

Trago saliva.

"Que no llore,por favor,que no llore,no me gusta verla llorar"

La pequeña batió sus pestañas dos veces y dejó salir una pequeña lágrima.

El pelirojo se mordió los labios.

-Sasori-kun,tu no quieres a Midori?-pregunto con la voz mas aguda.

Eso fué mucho para Sasori el cual frunció levemente el seño.

No por molestia,sino por que no le gusto la pregunta.

Fue bajando la mano derecha lentamente y dejo el contenido de ella a un lado y le cojio la carita de Midori en sus manos mirándose a los ojos.

-Midori,claro que te quiero,por que piensas lo contrario?-le pregunto tiernamente el pelirojo a la pelinegra.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente y lo abrazo por el cuello,el,al principio se quedo en shock,pero luego le correspondió el le dio un beso en la frente y ella le dio uno en la mejilla cuando se separaron.

-Sasori-kun?-llamó la niña.

El mencionado la miró.

-Dime

-Yo siempre supe que tu querías a Midori,solo era par tomar la muñeca...-sonrió inocentemente la niña.

Sasori entrecerró los ojos...

-Muy graciosa** Dorito**-le dijo el pronombre que sabia que le molestaba.

-No me digas dorito,**Pinocho**-contra-ataco ella.

-**Dorito**

-**Pinocho**

-**Dorito**

-**Pinocho**

-**Dorito!**

**-Pinocho!**

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Que tiernos verdad? <strong>

**Merezco algún Review?**

**Pongo otro one-shot**

**Ustedes deciden.**

**Un beso!**

**By:**

**(***Violetablak***)**


	2. Ataque de Celos

**Nota para Gabi:****Gabi~~ despues de años logro hacerte el one! jo~~ es que ya sabes la escuela¬¬ bien aquí termine la primera parte de este one ya que va a ser mas largo... ¡Tiene dos partes n.n ahora disfruten n.n...**** Nehhh Te quiero mucho Oba-chan! :3**

**Sasori y Itachi © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Midori y Ryuu © Gabi~~ *mi oba - chan dele alma* :3**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Cuando ponga esto (~) significa que los personajes estan practicamente ''cantando'' lo que dicen...**

**Sasori:25**

**Midori:18**

* * *

><p><strong>Ataque de celos<strong>

**Part One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasori Pov:**

**¡Ahhh!, que aburrimiento. Estoy en mi casa, aburrido, tomandome un vaso de agua. Entonces oí como la puerta de mi casa se abria con un sonoro ¡Bom!**

**-¡Pinocho!~~-entró cantando Midori a la cosina, donde yo estaba tranquilo, y aburrido, con mi vaso de agua, mi fiel compañero.**

**-Hmm, Dorito-contesté en forma de saludo y segui toamdome el vaso de agua.**

**Ella ignoro mi comentario y siguio con una sonrisa plantada en su angelical cara.**

**-Hmm, ¿que te pasa?-pregunte pues era raro que no me contestara con una sarta de pinochos, maquiavelicos, y que despues, como toda una adulta ,noten el sarcasmo, me sacase la lengua...**

**Ella me miró y sonrio abiertamente...Si es que podia mas... Solamente me encoji de ombros, pensado que debia ser una buena calificación en la escuela y me segui tomando mi vaso de agua...**

**-Tengo novio~~**

**-Puhhhffff (N/A: sonido de cuando uno escupe las cosas -_-'' es que no hay presupuesto para los sonidos D:)-escupi toda el agua que habia en mi boca de golpe.-¿Que?-pregunte mirandola, ahora si le hiba a prestar atención a todo lo que ella dijiese...**

**Ella sonrio con corazonsitos en los ojos, ignorando el tono basante molesto, de mi pregunta.**

**-Si~~ se llama Ryuu Hinazuri del nuevo clan aquí de Konoha, ahhh es tan bello con migo-djo poniendo las manos al lado de sus cachetes con jesto soñador.**

**¿Ryuu Hinazuri?**

**Jo~~ ese crío hiba a morir y lo hiba a convertir en mi nueva marioneta...**

**Puesto que nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede ser novio de MI Midori.**

**De Mi Dorito**

**¡Ella es **_**MIA**_ **y de **_**NADIE MAS**_**!**

**Un momento...¿¡desde cuando yo tengo esos pensamientos!**

**Esa Dorito puede hacer lo que quiera...**

**-Hmm-conteste sin animos**

**-Jo~~ que expresivo-dijo con sarcasmo en la voz- Perooo~~~ solo vine a desirte eso y que la noche de peliculas de viernes, se cancela hoy, ya que mi novio y yo vamos a una cita~~-canto felíz la Dorito..**

**El vazo de vidrio corria peligro en mis manos, incluso ya podia sentir como se estillava por la presion que le estaba haciendo, casi ahoracaba a el pobre vaso, mi fiel amigo, con la mano, por culpa de un ataque de...**

**¿Celos?**

**Pero yo estoy en marioneta, ¡se supone que no sienta celos!**

**"Autocontrol Sasori, autocntrol'', me recordaba a mi mismo..**

**-Adios Pinocho-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.**

**¡Plasch!**

**Se oyo el sonido de el vaso rompiendose por toda la casa, suerte que mis manos eran de madera, si no no quiero ver que habria pasado con ellas...**

**Suspire, tendria que recojer el desastre de la casa para la noche de peliculas...**

**-**_**Pero~~~ solo vine a decirte eso y que la noche de peliculas de viernes, se cancela hoy, ya que mi novio y yo vamos ah una cita~~**_

**Cierto, **_**Dorito **_**tendria una cita**_**, Dorito**_** habia cancelado la noche de peliculas de viernes, **_**Dorito**_** ya tenia novio y **_**Pinocho**_** estaba solo.**

**-Tansk-chasqueé la lengua, me iba a aburrir un viernes, el viernes en que yo le hiba a mostras mis nuevas creaciones, mis nuevas marionetas, mi nuevo arte.**

**Le di un puño a la pared. Si, me rompi la mano de madera, de tan duro que fue el puño.**

**-Ahhh-suspire pesadamente y me fui mi taller en el sotano, donde tenia todas mis marionetas, y los repuestos para mis partes del cuerpo. Así que me fuí directo a el almario donde estaban mis extremidades de repuesto, cabeza, cuello, mano, brazo, antebrazo y torzo, eso era lo unico que yo tenia de marioneta, de la cintura para arriba.**

**Abri el almario con mi mano sana y escoji la muñeca, dese enrosqué la parte rota y le coloque la parte buena. Cerré el almario y me fui para arriba denuevo. Hoy no tendria nada que hacer...**

**Me senté aburrido en el sillón hasta que mi celular sono con la canción "Entregate'' de Wisin y Yandel.**

**Conteste el teléfono:**

**-¿Que quieres Itachi-baka?**

**-Me enteré de que Midori tiene novio-vale, lo admito, la voz de Itachi me puso la carne de gallina...**

**-Si-conteste secamente y empese a abretar un cojin con el puño.-En estos momentos estan en una cita...**

**Se oyo como algo se rompia al otro lado de la linea.**

**-¡Vamos ah arruinarle la cita y a enseñarle que Midori no es de nadie!-de aquí podria imaginarme a Itachi con ya el sharingan activo.**

**Sonrei por lo que dijo, aunque la parte de ''Midori no es de nadie'' no me gusto mucho, pero si se aplicaba a ese escuincla. Ese tal Ryuu, jo~~, claro que con mucho gusto lo aseptaba...**

**-Nos encontraremos en el parque en 5 minutos, para planear lo que vallamos ah hacer y encontrarlos, ¿ok?-pregunto Itachi.**

**-Ok-dije con una sonrisa macabra en mi rostro y corte la llamada...**

**Ja, Ryuu ya verás lo que pasa si temetes con la PROPIEDAD de un Akasuma...**

**Por que MIdori es MIA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nehhh mi tio pinocho no es nada celoso ni posesivo... ¿notaron el sarcasmo?<strong>

**:3**

**Nehhh espero haberlos echo reir nya!**

**Espero que te aya gustado Gabi~~**

**La segunda parte de este One se va a llamar...**

**Ataque de Celos: Arruinando su cita II**

**:3**

**Bueno!~~...**

**Sayo!**

**¿Riview?**


End file.
